User blog:RedHunter12/Fossil pokemon battle royale
Prediction blog for the battle of Areodactyl Vs. Kabutops Vs. Omastar Vs. Armaldo Vs. Cradily Vs. Rampardos Vs. Bastiodon Vs. Archeops Vs. Carracosta Vs. Tyrantrum Vs. Aurorus Rules 1. Main games only 2. Areodactyl will not have it's mega evolution 3. No TM, tutor moves, and egg moves 4. The pokemon will given the moves it can learn from the latest generation Areodactyl Unfossilizes into Death Battle https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=buifCKc9RNU Areodactyl the fossil pokemon is a Rock/Flying type pokemon that's from the first generation and it comes from the amber fossil. It's stats folows HP: 80 Attack: 105 Special Attack: 60 Defence: 65 Special Defence: 75 Speed: 130 Areodactyl is a pokemon with moderate defense and special attack but has great speed and physical attack, it's meant to get in the battle and finish it quickly. It's defenses can be exploited though It's move set follows Normal: Supersonic (confuses the target), Scary Face (lowers target's speed), Roar (forces the target to switch out), Take Down (user takes 1/4 of the health dealt to the target), Hyper Beam (Forces user to wait a turn), Giga Impact (forces user to wait a turn) Steel: Iron Head (has a 30% chance of flinching) Ice: Ice Fang (10% chance of flinching or freezing the target) Fire: Fire Fang (10% chance of flinching or burning the target) Electric: Thunder Fang (10% chance of flinching or paralyzing the target) Rock: Rock Slide: (30% chance of flinching the target), Ancient Power (has a 10% chance of boosting the all of the user's stats except evasiveness and accuracy) Flying: Wing Attack, Sky Drop (A two-turn move that pick up the target and fly's in the air with them and the target won't be able to attack during the move; the move fails if the target is heavier than the user) Areodactyl ability is Rock-Head which prevents recoil damage. Due to it's type combination its weak to water, ice, steel, rock and electric type moves Kabutops Slashes into Death Battle https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T4SYTwP76qM Kabutops the shellfish pokemon is a Rock/Water type from the first generation that evolves from the pokemon Kabuto which comes from the dome fossil. It's stats follow HP: 60 Attack: 115 Special Attack: 65 Defense: 105 Special Defense: 70 Speed: 80 Kabutops is a fast attacker with great defense and moderate special defense and special attack it's a pokemon meant to finish battles quickly. But it's suffers from it's average special defense that other pokemon can exploit. It's moves follow Normal: Slash (has a 1/8 crit ratio compared to the normal 1/16), Feint (ignores protect and detect), Scratch, Harden (raises user's defense), Leer (lowers targets defense), Endure (makes sure the user is left with 1 hp left but the chances of failing rises each time it's used), Wring Out (does more damage based on the target HP) Dark: Night Slash (1/8 critical hit chance compared to the usual 1/16) Grass: Absorb (steals 1/2 the damage taken from the target has given to the user EX: user gets 50 damage dealt when absorb is used the user's HP will be brought up by 25%), Mega Drain (steals 1/2 of damage taken) Ground: Mudshot (lowers target's speed), Sand Attack (lowers target's accuracy) Water: Aqua Jet (Usually goes first unless a faster opponent uses a move that also goes first) Steel: Metal Sound: (lowers the target's special defense) Rock: Ancient Power (10% chance of raising all stats) Kabutops abilities are Battle Armor which protects it from critical hits which is important because critical hits ignore stat changes, Swift Swim which doubles the user's speed stats in rainy weather, and Weak Armor which makes it so that every time the user is hit with a physical attack it's defence stats lowers but it's speed stat rises. Due to it's type combination it's weak to electric, fighting, grass, and ground type moves Lord Helix Spirals into Death Battle https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dWFK-M-it5o Omastar the spiral pokemon is a Rock/Water type from the first generation that evolves from the pokemon Omanyte which comes from the helix fossil. It's stats follow HP: 70 Attack: 60 Special Attack: 115 Defense: 125 Special Defense: 70 Speed: 55 Omastar is a slow af pokemon with moderate special defense and physical attack but has great Special attack and physical defense, it's a pokemon that suffers from it's speed and special defense which makes it easy pickings for pokemon with high special attack and moderate-great speed. It's moves follow Normal: Spike Canon (hits two-five times in a row), Constrict (has a 10% chance of lowering the targets speed), Leer (lowers the targets defense), Protect (completely blocks a move some exceptions include Feint, Shadow and Phantom Force, weather affects, burn, poisoning, and the ability No Guard, it chances of failing increase by 2/3 every time it's used), Tickle (deceases the targets attack and defense), Shell Smash (lower's users defense and special defense while at the same time increases the user's special attack, attack, and speed stat) Water: Hydro Pump, Withdraw (increases user's defense), Water Gun, Brine (if the user's HP goes to 50% or below the move's power will double) Dark: Bite (10% chance for the target to flinch) Rock: Rollout (hits 2-5 in a row and doubles the damage each time it hits maxing out at around 960 damage), Ancient Power (has a 10% chance of raising all the user's stats), Rock Blast (hits 2-5 times in a row) Omastar's abilities are Shell Armor it protects it from critical hits, Swift Swim which doubles the user's speed stat in rain, and Weak Armor which makes it so that every time the user is hit with a physical attack it's defence stats lowers but it's speed stat rises. Due to it's typing it's weak to electric, fighting, grass, and groud moves. Cradily Washes into Death Battle https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UDFWznA_L2k Cradily the barnacle pokemon is a Rock/Grass type pokemon from the third generation that evolves from the pokemon Lileep that comes from the root fossil. It's stats follow HP: 86 Attack: 81 Special Attack: 71 Defense: 97 Special Defense: 107 Speed: 43 Cradily has horrible speed but it has a pretty good special and physical defense and a pretty good physical attack to go with that. It's a pokemon with great bulk though it's biggest problem is it's speed which can make faster pokemon that's stronger and even weaker than Cradily get more hits in. Its moves follow: Normal: Wring Out (does more damage based on the target's HP), Constrict (has a 10% chance of lowering the target's speed), Stockpile (raises the defense and special defense of the user and starts the stockpile effect), Spit Up (only usable when the stockpile effect is there and it depletes the stockpile effect after use, it has a 100 base power per stockpile with the maximum being 300), Swallow, (only usable when the stockpile effect is activated, depletes stockpile effect after use it heals 25% HP per stockpile, the maximum amount of HP that can be healed is 75%) Ghost: Astonish (has a 30% chance of flinching the target), Confuse Ray (confuses the target) Poison: Acid (10% chance of lowering the target's defense by one stage), Gastro Acid (eliminates the target's ability) Grass: Ingrain (user restores 1/16 of it's HP every turn, user cannot be switched out), Giga Drain (drains 75% percent of damage taken), Energy Ball (has a 10% chance of lowering the target's special defense) Rock: Ancient Power (has a 10% chance of raising the user's stats) Water: Brine (if the user's HP goes under 50% the move power will double) Psychic: Amnesia (raises the user's special defense) Cradily abilities are Suction Cups which prevents the pokemon from being forcibly forced out and Storm Drain which directs all water types moves (except for surf, muddy water, and raindance) and raises the user's special attack stat Due to it's typing it's weak to bug, fighting, ice, and steel moves Armaldo Armor Ups for Death Battle https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mQdgu4INtFQ Armaldo is the plate pokemon from the third generation it evolves from the pokemon anorith which comes from the claw fossil it's stats follow: HP: 75 Attack: 125 Special Attack: 70 Defense: 100 Special Defense: 80 Speed: 45 Armaldo is a slow pokemon with great physical attack and defense with average special defense and special defense. It's main problem Armaldo has is its speed which can allow faster pokemon get the better of it. Its moves follow: Normal: Harden (raises the user's defense), Scratch, Slash (has a critical hit chance of 1/8 intsead of the usual 1/16), Crush Claw (has a 50% chance of lowering the target's defense), Protect (completely blocks a move some exceptions include Feint, Shadow and Phantom Force, weather affects, burn, poisoning, and the ability No Guard, it chances of failing increase by 2/3 every time it's used) Ground: Mud Sport (raises the user's electric type resistance) Water: Water Gun, Brine (power is doubled if user's HP is below 50%) Bug: Fury Cutter (attack doubles every time it's used maxing out at 160 damage), Bug Bite (eat's target's berry), X-Scissor Rock: Smack Down (makes flying type pokemon fall to the ground which makes it weak to ground types), Ancient Power (has a 10% chance if raising the user's stats), Rock Blast (hit's 2-5 times in a row) Steel: Metal Claw (has a 10% chance of raising the user's attack) Armaldo's abilities are Battle Armor which protects Armaldo from critical hits and Swift Swim Which doubles the user's speed stat in rain. Due to Armaldo's typing it's weak to rock, steel, and water moves. Rampardos Charges into Death Battle https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qiCpFkybzeI Rampardos the head-but pokemon from the fourth generation is a Rock type pokemon that evolves from cranidos that comes from the skull fossil it's stats follow: HP: 97 Attack: 165 Special Attack: 65 Defense: 60 Special Defense: 50 Speed: 58 Besides it's HP and Attack stats it has moderate-low stats which can be exploited. It's moves follow Normal: Endeavor (the move becomes stronger in accordance to how low the user's HP is), Headbutt, (30% chance of flinching the target), Leer (lowers the target's defense), Focus Energy (raises the critical hit chance on all moves from 1/16 to 1/8), Take Down (user takes 1/4 of the health dealt to the target), Scary Face (lowers the target's speed), Chip Away (ignores the target's defense buffs), Screetch (lowers the target's defense) Dark: Pursuit (deals double damage if the target tries to escape battle), Assurance (if the user takes damage the move's power doubles) Rock: Ancient Power (10% chance of raising the user's stats) Psychic: Zen Headbut (20% chance of flinching the target) Rock: Head Smash (recoil damage is 30% of the user's HP) Rampardos's abilities are Mold Breaker which means it can use moves on the target regardless of the target's ablility and Sheer Force which ignores the secondary affect of the user's moves and instead powers up those moves by 30% Due to it's typing Rampardos is weak to water, grass, ground, fighting, and steel type moves Bastiodon Slams into Death Battle https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SSDnyVq0kao Bastiodon is a Rock/Steel type pokemon from the fourth generation that evolves from the pokemon Sheildon which comes from the armor fossil. It's stats follow HP: 60 Attack: 52 Special Attack: 47 Defense: 168 Special Defense: 138 Speed: 30 Bastiodon's only good stats are it's godly defenses other than that it has moderate HP and physical attack but also has horrible special Attack and speed. It's moves follow Normal: Block (keeps the target from escaping), Tackle, Protect (completely blocks a move some exceptions include Feint, Shadow and Phantom Force, weather affects, burn, poisoning, and the ability No Guard, it chances of failing increase by 2/3 every time it's used), Take Down (user takes 1/4 of the health dealt to the target), Swagger (raises the target's attack and confuses it), Endure (makes sure the user is left with 1 hp left but the chances of failing rises each time it's used) Dark: Taunt (the target can only use attacking moves) Steel: Metal Sound (lowers target's defense stat), Iron Defense (raises user's defense), Metal Burst (reflects damage taken by 1.5%), Iron Head (30% chance of flinching the target), Heavy Slam (the damage is calculated on how much the target outweighs the user) Rock: Ancient Power (10% chance of raising the user's stats) Bastiodon's abilities are Sturdy which keeps it from getting OHKO'd (one hit kock out) and Soundproof which makes it so that the user is unaffected by sound bas moves. Due to it's typing it's weak to fighting, ground, and water type moves Archeops Is First in Death Battle https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O0ajBL15Knk Archeops the First-Bird pokemon from the fifth generation evolves from the pokemon Archen which comes from the plume fossil it's stats follow: HP: 75 Attack: 140 Special Attack: 112 Defense: 65 Special Defense: 65 Speed: 110 Archeops is a fast and powerful pokemon with moderate Defences that can be exploited. The moves follow: Normal: Quick Attack (Usually goes first unless there is a faster opponent), Leer (lowers the target's defence), Double Team (Raises the user's evasiveness), Scary Face (lowers target's speed), Endeavor (the target's HP is cut to the point where it's equal with the user's HP), Thrash (locks the user into the move for three turns, the user becomes confused when the attack finishes) Rock: Rock Throw, Ancient Power (10% chance of raising the user's stats), Rock Slide (30% chance of making the target flinch) Flying: Wing Attack, Pluck (steals and eat's the target's berry), Acrobatics (the attack power is doubled if the user isn't holding an item) Psychic: Agility (raises user's speed stat) Fighting: Quick Guard (protects the pokemon from priority moves EX: Quick Attack, Aqua Jet but the chance of failinf rises each time it's used) Dragon: Dragon Breath (30% chance of flinching the target), Dragon Claw Bug: U-Turn (the user switches places with another pokemon) Archeops's ability is Defeatist which makes so when Archeops get's to 50% HP or less it's attack and special attack stats get's cut in half Carracosta Jets into Death Battle https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tOW3h5afMCI Tyrantrum is a Tyrant in Death Battle https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IBTqAsYC7NI Aurorus Summons a blizzard in Death Battle https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YjuPPmXNM44 The order in which they die and why 11. 10. 9. 8. 7. 6. 5. 4. 3. 2. Explanation for the winner 1. Winner-Aerodactyl.jpg|If Aerodactyl wins Winner-Kabutops.jpg|If Kabutops wins Winner-Omaster.jpg|If Omastar wins Winner-Cradily.jpg|If Cradily wins Winner Armaldo.jpg|If Armaldo wins Winner Rampardos.jpg|If Rampardos wins Winner- Bastiodon.jpg|If Bastiodon wins Winner-Archeops.jpg|If Archeops wins Winner-Carracosta.jpg|If Carracosta wins Winner-Tyrantrum.jpg|If Tyrantrum wins Winner-Aurorus.jpg|If Aurorus wins Category:Blog posts